


Confiscate

by sopebar8D



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopebar8D/pseuds/sopebar8D
Summary: Vernon smokes, and Seungkwan needs to enforce the rules.





	Confiscate

“As your RA, I am going to have to confiscate that and write you a demerit,” Seungkwan announced bravely.

“No problem, man,” Vernon drawled. He held out the joint to the older boy. “Or you can just keep it. Finish it for me, yeah?”

Seungkwan could not believe that Joshua liked to hang out with this – this delinquent. _Californians_ , he shuddered. They were all the same, unkempt rule-breakers with poor grammar. This one wasn’t even wearing a shirt, Seungkwan noted very intensely.

“My eyes are up here, bro,” Vernon smiled, his mouth opening wide. _Such an enormous mouth_ , thought Seungkwan. _Like a cave you could explore._ Seungkwan wanted to slap himself, or Vernon, but settled for blinking furiously. He quickly wrote down the boy’s room number. “Your name and ID number, please.”

Vernon lazily tossed his campus ID card to Seungkwan. “It’s Vernon. Vernon Chwe, not Chew.”

Seungkwan jotted down the required information and returned the card. “Well, Vernon Chwe, this is your official first warning. Another one, and the Commons Dean will be notified.” He paused. “I hope in the future you will be more careful about what you put in your mouth.”

Vernon laughed; Seungkwan froze. That sounded less authoritative than he had hoped. Gathering the rest of his dignity and forcing himself to look away, Seungkwan walked towards the hall exit.

From behind him, Vernon chuckled to himself. Seungkwan had forgotten to take his joint. _All the better_ , he thought as he inhaled deeply. The guy had a nice ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Word prompt: confiscate


End file.
